


Heaven

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Heaven, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Patient #148 Cain ReevesDiagnosis: Insanity, ptst, hallucination, depressionMedication: Happy pillsExtra: Must be happy at all times, patient must forget. Or the results will be catastrophic.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Heaven

_Heaven, what a wonderful place. A world filled with angels, and the lord. It's paradise. I'm in paradise Before I was in hell but now I'm in heaven. Oh how beautiful it is. The Angels are nice, and the lord is lovely. Why would i want to leave this wonderful place._

_This heaven_

_This paradise..._

"Poor guy, had to go through all that shit and to only leave him a broken man"A doctor sighed" I pity him, that horrid woman ruined his whole life."

"You mean his ex?" Doctor Harper questioned

"Yeah, she accused him of rape and he lost his job and nearly went to jail until it was found that she was lying, he already had mental issues due to the abuse he was put through, and because of this he has now isolated himself from the real world, thinking that this place is heaven instead of a mental hospital"

"Heaven?" He said lifting up a brow"The hell?"

"Yep, his family was Christian, so in his mind heaven is anything that's safe, to his, we are the angels and head of the hospital is god, honestly ever since then he has been behaving very good, way better than our old patients"

"But he's still in pain"

"I know, that's why I feel bad" he sighed"You can talk to him if you want, just make sure he take these happy pills, they are meant to suppress the bad memories of 'hell'"

"And if he doesn't take them?"

"Then he will go into a mental breakdown, happened years ago, ended up him breaking his arm"

"Poor guy" he said sadly

"Well, I'm leaving, enjoy" he smiled before walking away

Dr Harper was new to the hospital, went to other hospitals before heading here due it being close to his house. He always felt bad for the patients he would take care off, Always broken and lost of their former glory"

When he went into the room, he could feel the pain of this poor man inside of him. Which contrast his cheerful smile, and adorable giggles.

He was a middle aged man, only 46 years old. He use to have short hair but now had long hair due to not shaving it in a while. his body thin and frail, his eyes dead inside. His tears falling from his eyes. 

"Are you a new angel?" He asked softly

"Uh...yeah, I just came here a week ago"

"Aw, how lovely" he smiled"Now this place feels more heavenly than before "

"Say...I think it's time I give you your pills"

"My medicine... Oh yes"

Dr Harper sighed and handed him a glass of water with small blue pills in hand. Cain slowly took them and let out a giggle.

"I like you" he smiled"You're adorable "

"Thanks, well, call me if you need anything"

"Okay" he grinned

Dr Harper waved goodbye and left the room. Unaware to him, Cain was staring at him, with the sweetest smile.

_My guardian angel has came. Yes, he'll protect me forever._

Cain giggled sweetly and slowly went to sleep. 

****************************************************

Dr Harper watched from outside of his room, watching him sleep, eat, and play around, he would even stare at the doctor. Liking the attention he was giving him.

As night came and it was time for him to leave, Dr Harper made an oath to help get this man back to health.


End file.
